Venture into Darkness
by XJCLW
Summary: A regular human male is transformed into a toa of shadows by a real manifestation of the Makuta after his life falls apart and is transported into Mata Nui. Rated T for violence and mild language


I ran... I ran through the city streets... I ran for my life. The world was curving behind me, a rush of water coming in on the right and lava on the left. I saw my family, screaming and crying, petrified at the sight of a wave of lava about to hit them. Time seemed to freeze as lava poured onto them, as the water was shooting through and destroying our house, and the upwards curving road was about to hit the ground at the end. As if in slow motion, I grabbed my son and got him out of the way and as I attempted to grab my wife, the lava hit her hard enough to send her flying into the rubble across the street and drown in the water, her death solidified as lava engulfed her body. My son cried out and was hit in the back with lava. As I ran as fast as I could, my foot got stuck in the rock. When the other end of the world hit ground, the top crumbled down as well as the sides. I fell, arms waving, into the darkness below. I somehow survived, catching onto the edge and climbing as quickly as I could. As I was only about 12 feet down from the fall, I was able to look behind me and found... another section of the Earth! It explained the dark fog around our island, the black water, and the cut off communications – the universe was cracking, and Earth was the epicentre of the quake. I pulled myself up onto land and I charged to the nearest building that has survived the lava water hit and hid on the top floor, forgetting that there were huge chunks of rock, metal, dirt, concrete, wires, and other materials falling down. I was in a 2 story walmart super-centre and the ceiling crashed down above me, forcing me to dive-roll over the rails and jump down the stairs. On my way out, I looked up as a huge piece of debris was an inch above my head..it stopped. I was frozen and pushed to look forward. A completely black figure with a cloak and glowing red eyes appeared, seemingly from nowhere. The floating shadows spiralled around him. He waved his skeletal hands in the air and my flesh tore away, floating in all directions and disintegrating. I was entirely skeletal, but my skeleton was being coated with metal. Next, a completely black color washed over it. I was then knocked flying into the wall as my body dissipated into gas. I was still able to look, and move, yet I had no physical body. I was formed back into a dark skeleton and I was plated with dark metallic armor and a small black slimey organism crawled up my new body. I tried to get out of the way but I found myself unable to move, and accepting the new substance quickly. It found a crack in my chestplate and crawled inside, then expanding to coat the armor and stop it from absorbing nearly any light, and keeping it completely black at all times. It had a slight purple-ish shine to it, so it wasn't completely black, but nearly. I was lying on my back and I saw the shadowed being float over my head and drop a small paper-thin sheet of titanium - it instantly folded around my head. The whites of my eyes turned completely red, as well as my irises and began to change color rapidly and settle on a bright green, turning red when I was angry and blue when I was just calm. For some reason, I was happy about the change - despite all that had happened - so my eyes were bright green. The armor turned to dust and flew off in every direction, and my skeleton turned pitch black then dissapearing leaving a form that was simply a shadow - intangible. It was humanoid but I could change shapes for brief moments, leaving me tired, and when I forced my physical body back the shadows tightened and became my skeleton then the armor fizzled into existence around it. I was bestowed a cloak that retreated into a thick metal backplate when I used my armor and came out and wrapped around me when I became a shadow. The dark figure landed down on it's knees and screamed into the air as the darkness and eyes were sucked right up out of it and it turned into a pile of bones, rapidly rotting. I looked up and suddenly realized where it was going - into me! I quickly dodged but it was no use - when it hit the floor it just quickly shockwaved around the room and up the walls, being slowly sucked down into my body. I got up and felt so... alive. The "world" I was on began to crumble and I found myself in a small capsule./p

""Where... am I?" I thought, looking around only to see shattered parts of myself. My vision was tinted purple and when I looked around strange symbols on the walls translated into English. They said nothing, seemingly gibberish. As the canister crashed into the shore parts of me were shot into the air, connecting each other using the black slime, shooting from one part to another, slowly chaining them together in the air and finally tightening up right before I found the top edge of a cliff. I caught on by one hand, barely hitting the edge, but miraculously easily holding on then pulled myself up. I rolled to the side, exhausted, and nearly slept until I saw a small green robot about to land on me with a dagger. I quickly rolled away and head-locked him, grabbing the dagger from his hand and kicking him off the cliff. I realized what I had done and jumped for him, diving straight down. When I knew I couldn't fall fast enough, I turned into a shadow, firing myself down in the cloak using black smoke firing out from all sides of my body pointing up, working as a downward thrust. I caught him and solidified around him, my armor extending to capture him inside and using my thoughts to fire him all the way up the mountain, landing him on top and falling apart around him. I was now a falling skeleton but I could still fire the shadows/smoke out of my hands enough to hover long enough to transform into shadow and not hit the ground during the process. I flew up and landed as a skeleton, tumbling into the armor as it formed around me.


End file.
